jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagi (Continuum-59343921)
Jagi (ジャギ?) is the middle child of the Hokuto brothers and Ryuken greatest disappointment; who turned his heart to the dark path. Jealousy has twisted his heart and made him a creature of hate who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Jagi's biggest weakness is his ego. He covers his face because he knows one look at him would scare a demon. He's in a lot of agony, and it makes him quick-tempered. He can be very rash if you goad him into taking the initiative. The problem is that he also likes to cheat and have the advantage in every encounter. He also has a very low opinion of women, so he might get careless and underestimate you. Appearances Jagi is a huge figure of a man standing wearing both a cape and a mask that totally obscures his shape from view save that it suggests great size and breadth of shoulder. Underneath he reveals a solid mass of muscle nearly seven feet in height. He has a studded leather bracer criss-crossing his chest but is otherwise bare-limbed. Jagi is also armed with a pair of handguns slung about his hips in Cowboy fashion. There is also the hint of a sword hilt sticking up from beneath his collar, and a wicked belt-knife hangs from his thick leather belt while his chest bracers sport a set of shuriken. History Upon hearing that Kenshiro was named successor, an outraged Jagi left home some years ago, only to return and attempt to take by force that which was not his to have in the first place. Kenshiro was forced to defend himself against his own brother. He escaped with a disfigured head causing Jagi to use metal implants to relieve the swelling and wear a mask to this very day. Jagi started going by the name Road Ronin living only to hate his younger brother. He eventually became the ruthless gang-leader of the Road Warriors. A Motor gang of strong arm thugs and professional muscle that have earned a hairy reputation for brutality in the short time they've been in existence. They hire themselves out to gangs who can afford to pay big bucks for their protection and have a reputation for ruthlessness that's made them a feared name in the Underworld, but they're not officially linked with the Tongs, Triads or Yakuza. They're way too high profile. They are into everything, drugs, prostitution, white slavery, extortion, weapons smuggling, kidnapping and murder. The Warriors worked freelance for anyone who would pay for their services and they recruited their number from the dregs of biker gangs and urban riff-raff, anyone who liked beating people up for fun and had no scruples about the means they used to maintain their mobile empire of modern-day raiders. His wounded pride and disfigured appearance made him paranoid and even caused him to murder his own minions in fits of rage. His usual MO is to send a challenge message to his intended victims by killing or injuring someone close to the victim, such as a friend or a family member, maybe even a loved one. He is currently hired on this occasion to assist Godai Kuondo a local gang lord who claimed Furinkan as a part of his territory, whose operations on campus had been severely disrupted by Nabiki Tendo’s housecleaning, and who considered the Tendo family a general nuisance because he did not control them. Jagi is told to act in strength for this occasion so that he and the Warrior’s could make an example to any other prospective heroes who might think themselves above paying fealty to Godai, who also happened to be the uncle of theformer Sempai whom Nabiki had deposed and caused to be arrested. Thus he attacked Furinkan High as school was letting out. Upon making his intentions known he was confronted by Ranma Saotome. Not taking Ranma remotely serious Jagi had two of his gunmen attack Ranma. However when they proved to be no match for him he had his gang attack the school. As this was going on he sensed Nabiki’s presence just as she was attacking him. He easily shrugged of her attacks and while surprised that she was able to survive his counter she proved to be no match for him as he was clearly and unquestionably at a superior advantage forcing her to run away. Before he could give chase a good chunk of the more athletically inclined members of the student body started fighting back. The Road Warrior gang, having taken a few lumps and casualties in the space of only a couple of minutes of furious fighting, was unprepared to repel this new assault as students wielding Kendo or Hockey gear tore into them with a vengeance, followed by the Volleyball and Women's Lacrosse team, not to mention the baseball and basketball players, the Sumo and Judo teams, the soccer and track teams, the gymnastics team and every other conceivable sport that was taught at the High School. Jagi ended up being forced to returned to his vehicle leaving a full third of his men behind. He contended himself with the knowledge that Tendo Nabiki was the one who would come away from this encounter looking to all eyes like a manifest coward. Jagi is next seen laughing at Godai after Nabiki spent the day taking out his business and berated him on the fact that him men weren’t strong enough to take out real fighters. This caused Godai to turn it back around on him over the fact he let Nabiki go. However this quickly ended when an unwise senior henchman imprudently stabbed a finger towards the Ronin which Jagi killed him for. It was at this point that Saki entered the room to challenge the Ronin on behalf of Kaneda. Before the Ronin could kill her she said one word Shonkar than threw a smoke bomb to escape. Jagi left afterwards but not before flinging a bullet at Godai to warn him against doubting him. That night the Ronin had his men kidnapped Ryonami from the hospital intent on using her to goad Tendo Kaneda and his cousin into making a mistake. The Ronin was impressed by Ryonami’s spirit to the point where he didn’t kill him even after she spit in his fact. Merely telling her that she had two options either satisfy him or die horribly. Fortunately when Jagi dragged the chained up Ryonami out in the open Nabiki was able to keep her composure and cause him to lose his composure instead by questioning his manhood allowing her and Miyuki to rescue Ryonami. After Nabiki and the Tendo Posse incapacitated his gang with paralysis powder Jagi was left alone, but he was still to much for them after incapacitating Natsumi and nearly killing Saki he was finally confronted by Nabiki. However before he could kill her he was confronted by his brother. Much to Kenshiro’s surprise Jagi had learned from the mistakes of the past and proved to be more then a match for his brother quickly sending him flying off. Left alone with Nabiki he intended to finally end the battle only for Nabiki to save herself at the last second by placing one of the Road Warrior gang members in front of his fist. Causing him to take the blunt of Jagi’s attack instead of her. Before he could continue the fight he was once again distracted this time by Mousse who launched several daggers into his back. This did little more then provide Jagi with a new target. While he focused on Mousse he forgot about Nabiki who took the opportunity to take off his mask. Without the mask keeping his face contained Jagi finally succamb to the technique used on him by his brother years ago causing his head to explode. Category:Continuum-59343921